hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalin and Myles (rap duo)
Kalin and Myles is an American hip hop and pop duo from the Bay Area. The duo consists of Kalin White and Myles Parrish. Career Myles was having a house party in Northern California when one of his buddies brought Kalin along, which is how the duo initially met. "We had always had known each other, and I would see him at Hella Functions", Myles said. They met for a second time at a movie showing of Justin Bieber: Never Say Never. Shortly after, they began working together as a duo. Myles was quoted in an article saying the following It was the premiere of "Never Say Never," and we both went to the movies. But that’s not where we officially met for the first time – it’s just where we finally crossed paths again. And I was like, "Hey – what’s up? I’ve started to do some music!" The two were working on their own raps and productions when they came together in 2011, recording their premiere song "More Than Friends" the first day, shooting the video the second, and uploading them both on the third. After an enthusiastic response, their solo careers were put on hold, and the duo began uploading more videos, including their breakout hit "Summertime Love." Shortly after meeting, they started making music together in Myles’ bedroom. Social media then sparked their popularity. Myles says, "I was just like making beats in my room and I just had a microphone from Guitar Center that I got and he came over and we put out a song like that weekend and got a cool response and just thought, ‘Yo, we should keep making more music.’" The duo released their debut EP Chase Dreams in June of 2014. The EP entered at number 6 on the Rap Albums chart. The duo released their second EP, Dedication, in December 2014. They are going on a headlining tour in 2015 to support the EP. In 2015, they were nominated for a Teen Choice Award in the category, "Choice Music: Next Big Thing", but lost to fellow competitor Bea Miller. The duo started their Just For Fun Tour with Timeflies in June of 2015, touring all over the East Coast. The duo now reside in Los Angeles, California. Discography Albums * "Chasing Dreams EP (Karin and Myles ep album)" (September 2013) * "K&M University EP (Karin and Myles ep album)"( December 2013) * "Chase Dreams EP (Karin and Myles ep album)" (June 2014) * "Dedication EP (Karin and Myles ep album)" (December 2014) * "Kalin and Myles (Karin and Myles album)" Debut Album (November 2015) Singles * April 4, 2011: More Than Friends (Kalin and Myles single) * Augusst 11, 2011: Summertime Love (Kalin and Myles single) * February 14, 2012: Be Mine (Kalin and Myles single) * October 7, 2012: Address (Kalin and Myles single) * October 28, 2012: Go To Work (Kalin and Myles single) * March 29, 2013: Turn (Kalin and Myles single) * July 8, 2013: Keep Up (Kalin and Myles single) (ft. Amber Lily) * September 13, 2013: Crazy For You (Kalin and Myles single) * November 20, 2013: Chase Dreams (Kalin and Myles single) * January 29, 2014: Stuck in a Kodak (Kalin and Myles single) * February 14, 2014: On Mine Too (Kalin and Myles single) * July 14, 2014: Love Robbery (Kalin and Myles single) * August 4, 2014: Do My Step (Kalin and Myles single) ft. P-Lo, Iamsu! (rapper) * December 22, 2014: Trampoline (Kalin & Myles single) * Sepemter 11, 2015: Bassline (Kalin and Myles single) * October 9, 2015: Brokenhearted (Kalin and Myles single) * October 30, 2015: Taking My Time (Kalin and Myles single) feat. Kool John * November 13, 2015: I See You (Kalin & Myles single) * December 17, 2015: Get It Get It Get It (Kalin and Myles single) ft. P-Lo Featured Singles * Jul 31, 2015: Let's Go (Moosh & Twist single) ft Kalin and Myles Songs * Sep 15, 2013: Crazy For You (Kalin and Myles song) Remixed songs and music videos * Watch Me Remix (Kalin and Myles remix song) * January 27, 2012: Girlfriend (Kalin and Myles single) (Wet The Bed by Chris Brown ft Ludacris (rapper)) Music * Music Videos * #TeamKalinandMyles "Summertime Love" Music Video (Official) * Kalin and Myles - Keep Up (ft. Amber Lily) * Kalin and Myles - Turn * Chase Dreams - Kalin and Myles * "Address" by Kalin and Myles * Kalin and Myles - Go To Work * Kalin and Myles - Turn * Stuck in a Kodak - Kalin and Myles * On Mine Too - Kalin and Myles * Kalin And Myles - Love Robbery * Kalin And Myles - Brokenhearted (Official Video) Videos * Links * Official website * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalin_and_Myles * http://www.republicrecords.com/artists/kalin-myles/ * Kalin and Myles channel on YouTube See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of San Francisco Bay Area rappers and rap groups * Jack & Jack (rap duo) * Kalin & Myles (rap duo) * Moosh & Twist (rap duo) * Derek King (hip-hop singer) Derek King- What It Do ft. Iamsu! (OFFICIAL VIDEO) * Adrian Marcel (singer) * 2AM (Adrian Marcel single) Adrian Marcel - 2AM. ft. Sage The Gemini * * Gettin' Low (Jake & Myles single) Gettin' Low - Jake&Myles * Skate (rapper) * Sammy & Skate (rap duo) Category:American hip-hop Category:Caucasian rap duos Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rap duos Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rap Duos Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:New school hip-hop Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in San Francisco Bay Area Category:Pop rap Category:Republic Records rappers and rap groups Category:Republic Records Category:Wikipedia Category:Kalin and Myles